


Flaring Rotors

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Smut, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex never flares his rotor blades when…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaring Rotors

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, pre-war (Dysfunction AU)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Content/Warnings:** fluff, crack, slice-of-life, implied smut  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex tapped his fingers on the table and looked at the flickering projector.

He and Blast Off were the only ones in the room so far, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Sighing loudly, Vortex glanced at Blast Off and caught the shuttle quickly looking back at the datapads in front of him.

He’d been staring, Vortex knew, but decided not to comment on it. It could mean they’d have some fun later. Vortex flicked his rotors, and tapped more loudly on the table.

Blast Off was looking again, but only for a moment before he exhaled air and leant back. Rubbing over his visor, Blast Off rebooted his optics.

Then he stared once more. The kind of stare that was promising, eyeing Vortex up and checking him out. Vortex liked that look. It sent a shiver through his frame.

“You never flare your rotors when you overload,” Blast Off said out of the blue, flatly and with a blank face. “They twitch or go stiff, but don’t flare.”

Vortex raised his optical ridges. He hadn’t expected Blast Off to initiate a conversation, least of all like that. His mouth opened, but he thought better of it. Vortex knew better than to have his surprise ruin his chance.

He hid it well and leant forward, resting his head on his hand as he stared back. “You’re horny.” It wasn’t a question. They both knew it was a fact.

Blast Off usually was if he'd been in space a while and hadn’t seen anyone for a few days after coming back.

Vortex liked to be Blast Off’s first after one of his space trips.

His rotor blades shuddered, and not on purpose this time, but he saw no reason to stop them.

With a shrug, Blast Off glanced back down at the pile of datapads. “We’re about to have a meeting…”

That wasn’t a no.

“We could just be late?” Vortex suggested, and regretted not having sat down next to the shuttle. His field extended, but it wouldn’t reach the other. He would make sure that, in the future, the chair next to Blast Off would always be _his_ chair.

Blast Off’s jaw clenched, his optics roving over Vortex’ frame. It was hidden behind the visor, but Blast Off couldn’t fool him.

“We still have about four kliks, and you know Swindle’s always late…” Vortex didn’t sound needy, of course not.

A few more astroseconds ticked by in which Vortex hoped and Blast Off clearly pondered his options.

Eventually, the shuttle got to his feet. “I did forget one of the datapads in my office…”

The intense and promising stare was back, and that alone made Vortex jump up as well. “I could help you look for it?”

It was difficult not to run, and they never made it to Blast Off’s office. They got as far as blocking one of the elevators. When they left, it had a few extra dents and a grey streak of paint.


End file.
